


The Ocean Sings on our Tongues

by orphan_account



Series: The Ambition to Succeed [3]
Category: study island english assessment question 5
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, brothercest, carpentercest, kind of just a tiny little peters birthday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's 28th birthday, and his brother may have gone a bit overboard. (no pun intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Sings on our Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in between parts one and two.

“Why are we doing this?”

“Just shut up for a sec.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up, you shut up.”

“Peter, I swear,”

“Are we there yet? My eyes are starting to itch.”

Robert chuckled into his brother’s ear, the hands steering a blindfolded Peter moving up to poke at his eyes through the blindfold.

“Rob, hey, ow! I said physically itch, not they have an itch to be gouged out, Jesus fuck!”

“Okay, sorry, calm down, we’re there.”

Peter heaved out a puff of breath in relief as Rob undid the knot of the blindfold, letting it fall to the ground. His eyes took a moment to focus, but cleared on an expanse of luxurious speedboats and yachts at a marina.

“What? I don’t get what the surprise is” Peter said, frowning down at his brother who had a wide, expectant smile on his face. Robert rolled his eyes and pointed to the second boat in the line, a big, beautifully proportioned one with slick lines painted in a muted forest green across the stark white.

“You got to be fucking kidding me. You got me a boat?! A fucking boat, Rob.”

“What, I can’t spoil you? And, uh, technically it’s a yacht.”

“ _A yacht!?_ Oh, excuse me for not getting my terminology right since I’m still trying to get over the fact that you deemed a boat of any kind a normal birthday present.”

Robert laughed and wrapped an arm around Peter, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to his brother’s forehead, making Pete scowl and wipe furiously at the spot.

“I wanted us to have something to do on the weekends, and going out on the water is relaxing! You keep telling me how much I need to relax. And it’s fun, and we might be able to see dolphins or something, oh! And there’s a bed inside!”

“So is this present for me, or you?”

Robert rolled his eyes, grabbing Peter’s hand and dragging him along the docks to the boat. The green lines that streaked across it like waves were accented with black, and he marveled at the sight of it while Rob grabbed the line to haul the back of the boat closer to the dock. Across the bow of it in great, swooping letters was the boat’s name “Ambition”.

“Well? After you.” Robert smirked, sweeping his free arm down in a bow. Peter raised his eyebrows at him and clambered into the boat, Rob’s hand placing a smack on his ass halfway through, making him yelp. Rob’s shit eating grin as he swung his legs into the boat was absolutely ridiculous, so Peter hauled him in by the front of his shirt, making Rob stumble into his chest, grin wiped away by a comical deer-in-the-headlights face.

Peter leant down and brought their mouths together softly, a hand cradling the side of his brother’s face. He felt Rob relax and sigh happily into his mouth, opening up to the kiss. Their lips moved together softly, Peter conveying the thanks for his present in a way he never would with words. When Rob tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping over Peter’s bottom lip, Peter pulled away, so that they were simply breathing in the other’s air, the taste of the ocean lingering on the tips of their tongues from the salty sea breeze.

Robert nuzzled his nose into Peter’s jaw, planting a soft kiss to the tender skin of his brother’s throat. 

“So I’m taking it you like your birthday present?”

“I’m waiting for the tour. You said something about a bed…?”

“Well we’re going to have to wait till we get this baby up and running to put it to good use, because with how loud you are in the sack, we’re gonna have to be way out in the ocean if we don’t want to be disturbing the public.”

“Not just the public, with the wakes we’ll be making, we’ll be disturbing the peace of the ocean.”

Robert glared at Peter’s lewd comment and starting pushing at his back to get him up the stairs to the upper portion of the yacht.

“Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, you ass.”

“Love you too, Rob.”


End file.
